Was wäre wenn
by BloodlineSydney
Summary: Was wäre wenn Katniss bei der Ernte sich nichtfreiwillig für ihre Schwetser Prim einsetzt? Was da passiert seht ihr hier...


Tribute von Panem.

Kapitel

Sichtweise Prim:

Ich wachte nachts auf. Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum. Wir alle waren bei der Ernte und wie jedes Jahr liest Effie Trinket den gezogenen Namen vor. Und sie zieht aus der Schale der Mädchen. Und dann liest sie ausgerechnet meinen Namen. Ich habe solche Angst dass dies auch passieren wird. Mit meinem Schrei ist meine Schwester wach geworden. Katniss. Ich habe sie so doll lieb. Ganz außer Atem erzähle ich ihr meinen Traum. Sie stupst mir auf die Nase und setzt sich zu mir.

Prim, das wird nicht passieren. Das ist diesmal deine erste Ernte. Dein Name ist nur einmal drin. Das geht nicht. Schau doch mal Gale´s Name ist inzwischen vierzig Mal drin gewesen. Und? Er wurde nicht gezogen. Aber , , fing ich da Was ist wenn.. Was wäre denn wenn es ganz zufällig mein Name.. doch ist. Was mache ich dann.?

Prim, ganz ruhig. Bevor du gezogen wirst werde ich gezogen. Mhh? Und jetzt wird weiter geschlafen. Ich wette mit dir wir sitzen morgen Abend alle hier und schauen uns die Eröffnungsfeier an. Okay? Ich vertraute meiner Schwester. Also ließ ich mich gemütlich in mein Bett zurück sinken. Katniss sang mir noch ein Lied vor. Diese lieblichen Worte trieben mich zurück in einen friedlichen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte ich ausgeruht auf. Ich stieg aus meinem Bett und gähnte herzhaft. Dann zog ich mir meine Hausschuhe an und ging die Treppe runter. Am Tisch saßen schon meine Schwester und meine Mutter. /Oh, Katniss ist schon zurück? Da muss ich aber lange geschlafen haben. / Ich setzte mich zu den anderen und Mum goss mir ein wenig Milch ein. Dazu ein Stück Brotlaib. Prim? In einer Stunde müssen wir uns auf den Weg zur Ernte machen. Siehst du dann schön dein Kleid an? Ich verschluckte mich an der Milch und schaute sie traurig an. Ich nickte nur und wendete mich wieder dem Essen zu.

Nach dem Essen ging ich rauf in mein Zimmer. Meine Mutter hatte mir schon einen Rock und eine Bluse zu Recht gelegt. Meine besten Sachen. Huhu. Ich zog sie an und bewunderte mich in dem Spiegel. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie Katniss in mein Zimmer kam. Na, kleine Ente. Du siehst richtig toll aus. Ich lächelte und nickte. Zugleich kam meine Mutter rauf und flocht mir zwei Zöpfe. Danach flocht sie Katniss einen Granz. Wieder lächelt ich und erwiderte: Du siehst umwerfend aus. Katniss bedankte sich bei mir und dann gingen wir gemeinsam hinunter.

Unser Haus lag ein ganzes Stück zu Fuß entfernt vom Justizgebäude. Weshalb wir früh los gingen. Ich zitterte den ganzen Weg ununterbrochen. Ich hatte solche Angst. Nach circa zwanzig Minuten erreichten wir das Gebäude. Dort mussten wir uns der Reihe nach aufstellen und registrieren lassen. Als ich dran war pikste mir jemand mit einer Nadel in den Finger und drückte ihn auf das Papier. Danach stellte ich mich zu anderen 12jährigen. Alle dort waren sehr aufgeregt. Manche weinten, andere wiederum redeten um ihre Angst sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ich stand nur stumm da.

Es dauerte weitere 10 Minuten bevor alle Kinder durch waren. Als alle standen, kam wie jedes Jahr Effie Trinket auf das Podest und hielt ihre Ansprache. Danach sahen wir den Film den ich schon sehr oft gesehen hatte. Ich blickte um mich herum. Alle standen starr vor Angst da und blickten zu dem riesigen Bildschirm. Er ging nicht lange. So bald das Licht verblasste wendeten wir uns wieder Effie zu. So, dann wollen wir doch mal beginnen. Lady´s First. Sie griff in die riesige Glaskugel und hob einen Zettel. Sie faltete ihn ganz entspannt aus einander. Das ausgewählte Mädchen und Tribut aus Districkt 12 ist: Sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie den Namen verlas. Primrose Everdeen /Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein/ Innerlich schrie ich mir die Seele aus dem Laib. Ich hörte um mich herum viele Keuchen. Viele kannten mich und wussten dass ich erst zwölf war. Ich ging so langsam es ging nach vorne. Ich zählte jeden Schritt. Hilflos blickte ich zu Katniss die Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sogleich holten mich Friedenswächter auf das Podest. Als Effie mich sah sah ich ganz kurz einen kleinen, klitze kleinen Funken von Traurigkeit. Sie holte mich zu ihr ran und erhob meine Arm. Klatscht für die mutige kleine Primrose, sagte Effie. Doch es erklang keine Klatschen. Es erhoben sich nur die Hände zum gewöhnlichen Ehrungszeichen. Sie ging hinüber zu dem Glas mit den Jungenzetteln. Sie zog einen und faltete ihn wieder sehr entspannt auseinander. Der Junge und Tribut aus Districkt 12 ist… Wieder machte sie eine kleine Pause. Peeta Mellark Ich zuckte zusammen bei ihrem Ruf. Danach kam ein 16 jähriger Junge auf das Podest . Ich kannte ihn. Es war der Junge aus der Bäckerei.

Nach dem Geplapper von Effie Trinket schafften sie uns in ein kleines Zimmer des Justizgebäudes. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und ließ allen Tränen frei Lauf. /Warum ich, warum ich?/ Es dauerte nicht lange und meine Mutter und Katniss kamen herein gestürzt. Beide zogen mich in eine Umarmung. Nach kurzen Sekunden sprach meine Schwester: Prim, hör mir zu. Ganz ruhig. Du wirst nicht sterben. Pass auf. Deine Rettung ist : Du kannst dich ganz leicht verstecken. Nutzte das. Außerdem kannst du auf Bäume klettern. Und du weist wie man heilt. Du kennst ganz viele Heilzutaten. Und noch was: Du kannst dir Essen suchen und du bist sehr flink. All das bringt dir deinen Sieg Sie unterbrach kurz und redete dann weiter. Du musst sobald es losgeht ganz weit weg von den anderen laufen. Ganz weit weg. Laufe nicht in das Getümmel bei den Waffen. Das ist zu gefährlich. Pass auf dich auf. Wenn du das einhältst… Weiter kam sie nicht da die Zeit vorbei war. Ich umarmte beide noch einmal. Zum Schluss gab mir meine Schwester eine Brosche. Im rausgehen rief sie mir noch zu: Die wird dir Glück bringen Dann waren sie schon draußen. Ich sackte auf meinem Stuhl zusammen. /Wie werde ich das überleben/


End file.
